Back To The Real World
by kemet's daughter
Summary: What happens after the honeymoon!


**Back To The Real World**

**By Daughter of Kemet**

**Chapter One**

**( Author )**

**Well the honeymoon is over. Time to get back to school and work. But how will**

**everyone treat Tohru at school now that she has got seven husbands. Including the four hottest guys in the school.**

**( Tohru )**

**Unfortunately our honeymoon is officially over and it is time for everyone to get back to work / school. O well at least I have Yuki & Kyo in all my classes so I can still be near them. Not to mention I get to have lunch with Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji. Too bad school rules don't allow non students to have lunch with the students. Otherwise I could have lunch with all my husbands.**

**( Yuki )**

**Ugh, it is hard to believe that the honeymoon is already over. I don't want to go back to school and deal with those annoying fan club girls. O well at least I will still have Tohru beside me during the day. Still I am looking forward to going home and being able to hold her my arms again.**

**( Kyo )**

**No, No, the honeymoon can't be over already. O well at least I still get to have Tohru by my side during the days. But I am looking forward to going home tonight. So I can hold her in my arms without outsiders watching.**

**( Haru )**

**It's not fair the honeymoon is already over. Yuki & Kyo are so lucky. They get**

**to keep Tohru by their sides all day even during class. O well there is always lunch. Maybe I can kiss Tohru senseless again during lunch.**

**( Momiji )**

**I can hardly believe the past two weeks pasted so quickly. Sigh, O well at least I can still have lunch with Tohru at school. Maybe sneak in a kiss or two**

**during lunch.**

**( Hatori )**

**Sigh, it is sad that the honeymoon passed so quickly and I have to return to my office. At least when I return home I will be able to hug and kiss Tohru.**

**Before eating the delicious meal she prepared.**

**( Shigure )**

**It is just not right that the previous two weeks passed so quickly. Now I have to wait all day to be able to hold Tohru again. O well at least I was able to kiss her before she left for school with Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji. But how am**

**I suppose to work on my writing when my head is filled with Tohru.**

**( Aya )**

**The honeymoon may be over but that won't stop me from doing what I can to continue to spice up our home life with the costumes I will make for Tohru.**

**That is one benefit to returning to work. I can make more sexy outfits for Tohru. Tonight I have to see how the others react to my latest creation.**

**Chapter Two**

**( Author )**

**Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji and Tohru hardly even arrived at school when people**

**started staring at them and whispering behind their hands.**

**( Tohru )**

**Why do these people have to stare at us? Why can't they just accept I fell in**

**love with seven different men and married them? O well only a few more months until graduation.**

**( Yuki )**

**I feeling more then a little steamed by all the staring and whispering. Especially when I saw how it embarrassed Tohru.**

**( Kyo )**

**Why must these people stare? Why must they gossip about us? Why can't they understand true love knows no boundaries? Right then I wanted to pound someone when I**

**saw how embarrassed Tohru was by there staring and whispering.**

**( Haru )**

**Just seeing how embarrassed Tohru is by the staring and whispering makes me want to scream at these people to leave us alone. Somehow I mange to restrain my**

**self to glaring at them.**

**( Momiji )**

**Why can't these people just back off? Can't they see how their behavior is embarrassing Tohru? Maybe us guys need to figure something to make such a point that they will leave us alone.**

**Chapter Three**

**( Author )**

**Tohru gets embarrassed when over a mix over her name has Yuki and Kyo telling a teacher that she is married to seven Sohma guys including both of them.**

**( Yuki )**

**We finally arrived at class. Thankfully Kyo and were both able to grab the desks on each side of Tohru. I thought class was going to uneventful after that. I didn't count on the teacher referring to Tohru as Honda-san. Or Kyo and my 's**

**automatic correction. Boy was the teacher surprised when Kyo and I both stood up and said her last name is Sohma now. Boy was Tohru embarrassed when the Teacher looked at us then at her and asked which one of us did she marry. She turned bright red when we said well exactly she is married to seven Sohma guys including both of us.**

**( Kyo )**

**I admit I wasn't thinking but when the teacher referred to Tohru as Honda-san. I automatically stood up and said her last name is Sohma now. Tohru sure was embarrassed when the teacher looked at us then her and asked which one of us did she marry. She turned bright red when we said well exactly she is married to seven Sohma guys including both of us.**

**( Tohru )**

**I have to admit I blushed when Yuki and Kyo corrected the teacher over my last name. Especially when she stared at them then me and asked us which one of us did I marry. I turned even brighter shade of red when I saw how the teacher reacted to their explanation about me being married to seven Sohma guys including both of them.**

**( Teacher )**

**I was surprised when after calling on one of my female students two of my males students stood up and said her last name is Sohma now. Curious now over which one of them she had married with both of them standing up to correct me. I asked which one of us did she marry. I was very surprised to learn that she was married to seven Sohma guys including both of them. Still if they are all us good looking as these two students of mine I can't blame her. Seeing how embarrassed she was over the topic I decided to drop it.**

**Chapter Four**

**( Author )**

**It seems those annoying fan club girls just don't know when to back off.**

**( Tohru )**

**Yuki, Kyo and I were walking to our next class. When suddenly the president of Yuki's fan club threw herself at him. Then looking at me reached up stroked his face. Needless to say that broke him out of his shock and he pushed her away quickly. She tried to jump him again but stepped out of her way. Then told her why don't you leave me alone. I happen to be happily married. Smiling at him I threw my arms around his neck kissed him deeply in front of his fan club and any other students that happened to watching.**

**( Yuki )**

**I admit I was stunned when the annoying president of my fan club threw herself at me suddenly. It took her touching my face to snap me out of it and I shoved her away. To my surprise she tried to jump me again but I manged to step out of her way and told her why don't you leave me alone. I happen to be happily married. To my surprise Tohru smiled at when I told the annoying fan club this. Then threw her arms around my neck and deeply kissed me despite a lot of other**

**students were watching.**

**( Kyo )**

**I was as surprised as Yuki when that annoying fan club president of his threw herself at him. You think she would get threw her thick skull that Yuki belonged to Tohru. Then I saw the look she gave Tohru before touching Yuki's face and I**

**knew she was trying to break up Yuki's marriage. I was pleased at how quickly Yuki shoved her away and then side stepped her evading her next attempt. Still I was a little surprised when after Yuki told that annoying girl why don't you leave me alone. I happen to be happily married. that Tohru threw her arms around Yuki's neck and kissed him deeply despite the other students watching. Then it clicked that Tohru was making a point.**

**Chapter Five**

**( Author )**

**Lunch is finally here but not much food gets eaten.**

**( Haru )**

**Finally lunch is here. Now I can go meet up again with Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Momiji. I have to admit the one I really needed to see right then was Tohru. I could hardly wait to kiss her again. O here she comes. I run over to her and sweep her into my arms kissing her deeply. Reluctantly I finally pulled away from her needing to breathe. I was surprised when I had hardly pulled away when Momiji was kissing her.**

**( Tohru )**

**Thank goodness lunch is finally here. I can see Haru and Momiji again. To my surprise as soon as Haru saw me he ran over to me and swept me in to his arms and kissed me almost senseless. When he pulled away from me needing air Momiji jumped me and kissed me.**

**( Momiji )**

**Rats Haru manged to kiss her before me. Now I have to wait my turn. About five minutes later when Haru finally released needing to breathe I pounced on Tohru and kissed her. It took Kyo tapping me on my shoulder and saying hey she needs to breathe too.**

**( Kyo )**

**I have to admit I was a little jealous that Haru and Momiji got to kiss Tohru before me at lunch. Seeing she needed air I tapped Momiji and shoulder reminding of this fact. I decided seeing that Tohru was out of breath to wait a few more**

**minutes before kissing her. Being patient I waited a full ten minutes before going over to her and pulled her into my arms. Then deeply kissed her and whispered in her ear as I pulled aways from her whispered I love you Tohru .**

**( Tohru )**

**I was surprised when about ten minutes after I started to eat my lunch Kyo walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. Then kissed me in that toe curling way and whispered in my ear I love you Tohru when he pulled back.**

**I was about to sit down again to finish my lunch when Yuki pulled into his arms and proceeded kiss me down my neck before kissing me deeply. In the end it took the sound of the school bell ringing to break us apart. Quickly I packed up my stuff and walking arm in arm with Yuki & Kyo walked back to our classroom.**

**( Yuki )**

**I had been very patient but after Kyo kissed Tohru I couldn't stand it longer and gave into my desire and pulled her into my arms. Then proceeded to rain kisses down her neck. Before kissing her deeply. It took the sound of the school bell ringing to snap me out of desire caused haze. Quickly I pack up my stuff. Then arm and arm with Tohru & Kyo walked back to our classrooms.**

**Chapter Six**

**( Author )**

**A month has passed and Yuki so fed up with the way the people were treating Tohru decides to publicly reveal his plans to step down from the position of student body president. He plans to tell them why he is walking away from the position of student body president. Thankfully Tohru manges to talk him out of leaving his job of student body president in front of the student body.**

**( Yuki )**

**I can't believe this it has been whole month since we came back to school after our honeymoon and the other students not to mention the teachers still treat Tohru like trash. Maybe it time to do something drastic. What would**

**get my point across that Tohru is the most important thing in my life.**

**I pondered this for a couple hours before realizing that the only thing to do was to publicly step down from my position of Student Body president letting them know what I really think of them.**

**( Tohru )**

**Yuki has a very serious look on his face. I wonder what is worrying him. I have to ask him after class. I surprised when after class all he would say don't worry about it. Just something I got to do before walking into the student office.**

**( Author )**

**It's the next morning and Yuki is preparing to address the entire student body. Tohru still doesn't know what Yuki is planning.**

**( Yuki )**

**I know Tohru's just worried about me. But how do I explain to her what I am about to do. I know she will feel guiltily if she knew.**

**Stepping on to stage I turn to student and opening my mouth I begin my speech by saying What I have to say to you is not pleasant but I know in my heart it only choice I can make . Then proceeded to say Because of the way the majority of you have treated my wife Tohru for the past month I have decided to step down from my position of Student Body president. **

**( Tohru )**

**I had been sitting in the front row but when I heard what Yuki had to say. I ran to him not caring that everyone was watching and told him don't you dare give up your position of Student Body President. You have the chance to not only**

**help the current student body but future student bodies by lighting some of the rules. I was surprised when he reacted by saying do really mean that you don't want me to quit. When I said yes, he reached out and pulled me into his arms and deeply kissed me in front of the student body. Then turned to student body and said well I guess I will be staying on as your student body president .**

**( Yuki )**

**I was very surprised when Tohru suddenly ran on to the stage and told me don't you dare give up your position of Student Body President. You have the chance to not only help the current student body but future student bodies by lighting some of the rules. I was so touched by her faith me that after I confirmed that she really wanted me to stay on as student body president. I pulled her in to my arms kissed her deeply in front of the entire student body.**

**Then I turned and addressing the student body said well I guess I will be staying on as your student body president .**

**( Author )**

**At first the student body was stunned by what had happened. Then almost everyone broke out in cheering. Even Kyo, Haru and Momiji who had also been sitting in too the front row were happy. So happy that they too also run onto**

**the stage and took turns kissing Tohru.**

**Chapter Seven**

**( Author )**

**Tohru finally tells her husbands about being a demi goddess.**

**( Tohru )**

**Sigh it's been a month and half since our wedding. I know my husbands are curious why I had wings. But how do I explain I am a demi-goddess. Will they treat me differently when they learn about my semi-divine status. I hope not. O**

**well I need to trust in their love for me and tell them.**

**( Author )**

**All of Tohru's husbands sat down at the dining table.**

**( Yuki )**

**I know something is bothering Tohru. Her eyes are filled with fear and pain. I started to hug when she said not yet.**

**( Kyo )**

**Something is really bothering Tohru. Her eyes are filled with fear and pain. I was about to hug her and ask what was wrong when Yuki got up to hug but Tohru stopped him saying not yet. Now I was sacred.**

**( Haru )**

**I know something is really bothering Tohru. It makes me worry to see the fear and pain in her eyes.**

**( Momiji )**

**Seeing the fear and pain in Tohru's eyes I want to cry while holding her in my arms.**

**( Hatori )**

**The look on Tohru's face when sat at the dining table tonight made my heart pound with fear. What if something is wrong with her.**

**( Shigure )**

**O no even when Tohru first saw Kyo's true cursed form she didn't look this scared. Something must be seriously**

**wrong to cause her such fear.**

**( Aya )**

**My precious flower looks like the world is coming to end for her. Despite her telling Yuki not to hug her yet. I had to**

**do so. Not surprising as soon as I did she begin to cry and said I hope you guys won't treat me any different when**

**you hear what I have to say. But it is time I explained my wings after the curse on your family was lifted. )**

**( Tohru )**

**As soon as Aya hugged me I begin to cry and said I hope you guys won't treat me any different when you hear what**

**I have to say. But it is time I explained my wings after the curse on your family was lifted. ) Then looking at their faces**

**with love I explained that as the light faded away it was revealed to my heart the truth about who I really am. Then explained a few days later a vision of my soul's mother had appeared and had explained the whole story about how she had fallen in love with a human. Which was forbidden. Despite being forbidden she had given birth to their child. Which had angered the Gods and they cursed his whole family with a horrible curse. A curse which could only be broken when**

**The daughter of a goddess truly loved and accepted the whole family. Plus they had to publicly aknowledge their love and acception by marriage .**

**I was relived when their only reaction was to get up and hug me. Saying over and over we love you it doesn't matter to us that you are a demi-goddess. To us you are Tohru the girl we love. **

**( Yuki )**

**Poor Tohru I thought as I listened to what she had to say. She must have been terrified that we wouldn't love her**

**when we learned that she wasn't completely human. Personally too me no matter what she will always be Tohru the**

**girl I love. Knowing she needed me to tell her that I got up along with the others and hugged her. Before saying over and over we love you it doesn't matter to us that you are a demi-goddess. To us you are Tohru the girl we love. I knew we had done the right thing when she smiled at before kissing each of us.**

**( Kyo )**

**I understand Tohru. The fear that if it gets out that you are different you won't be accepted. But she didn't need to fear that with us. We would love no matter what. Deciding it is time to show her that I love her despite her semi-divine status. I get up with others and hug. Before saying over and over we love you it doesn't matter to us that you are a demi-goddess. To us you are Tohru the girl we love. I knew we had done the right thing when she smiled at before kissing each of us.**

**( Haru )**

**Why did Tohru think we wouldn't love her because she is a demi-goddess? Nothing could ever stop us from loving her. Knowing she needed the reinsurance right then I got with the others and hugged her. Before saying over and over**

** we love you it doesn't matter to us that you are a demi-goddess. To us you are Tohru the girl we love. I knew we**

**had done the right thing when she smiled at before kissing each of us.**

**( Momiji )**

**How could Tohru even wonder if we would still love her after we learned of her semi-divine status. No matter what we will always love. Knowing she needed to be reinsured right then I got up with the others and hugged her. Before saying over and over we love you it doesn't matter to us that you are a demi-goddess. To us you are Tohru the girl we love. **

**I knew we had done the right thing when she smiled at before kissing each of us.**

**( Shigure )**

**Poor Tohru must have been so terrified how we would react to her semi-divine status. But I don't care that she is a demi-goddess. To be she will always be Tohru. Wanting to reinsure her I got up with the others and hugged her. Before**

**saying over and over we love you it doesn't matter to us that you are a demi-goddess. To us you are Tohru the girl we love. I knew we had done the right thing when she smiled at before kissing each of us.**

**( Hatori )**

**Tohru you accepted us when we were cursed. Why wouldn't we had accepted you? Who cares that you are a demi-goddess? No matter what I will always love her. Still I knew she needed to reinsured so I got up with the others and hugged her. Before saying over and over we love you it doesn't matter to us that you are a demi-goddess. To us you are Tohru the girl we love. I knew we had done the right thing when she smiled at before kissing each of us.**

**( Aya )**

**My precious flower how could you even think that being a demi-goddess would make us stop loving you. I know I will always love you. Wanting to reinsure her I got up from the table with the others and hugged her. Then said over and over we love you it doesn't matter to us that you are a demi-goddess. To us you are Tohru the girl we love. I knew we had done the right thing when she smiled at before kissing each of us.**

**( Tohru )**

**Hearing their words and feeling their embraces. I looked into their eyes and saw their love for me in their eyes.**

**Seeing this My heart was at peace again and I smiled at them. Before kissing each one of them.**

**Chapter Eight**

**( Author )**

**Another four months has passed. Tohru learns she is pregnant with triplets and that Yuki, Kyo and Haru are the fathers. Yuki, Kyo and Haru are so excited that they announce it to the entire student body.**

**( Tohru )**

**It's time for breakfast. Now how do I tell Yuki, Kyo and Haru that are about to become fathers. Maybe I should tell them on the way to school.**

**( Yuki )**

**As soon as I sat down at breakfast I knew Tohru had gotten the results back from her examine ( that was suppose to determined how many babies she was carrying and who the father was. ) but for some reason she just smiled at me**

**and didn't say a word.**

**( Kyo )**

**I know Tohru got the results back from yesterday's tests. So why wasn't she telling us the results. O well Tohru will tell us when she is ready.**

**( Haru )**

**Whom I wonder why Tohru isn't telling us at breakfast the results? Maybe she wants tell the father on a one on one base first.**

**( Momiji )**

**I saw the way Tohru was smiling at Yuki, Kyo and Haru. Somehow I knew this meant they were going to be fathers. O well there is always next time. Maybe the next I will be one of the fathers.**

**( Shigure )**

**I saw the way Tohru was looking at Yuki, Kyo and Haru. Seeing the way she was smiling at them I knew I would have**

**to wait a while before I became a father yet.**

**( Hatori )**

**Being her doctor already I knew the results already. Her ob doctor keeps me well updated. But even if she didn't I would know just by the way Tohru kept smiling at Yuki, Kyo and Haru. Guess I just have to try twice as hard next time.**

**Now that is a delicious thought.**

**( Aya )**

**Seeing how Tohru was looking at little brother, Kyo and Haru it didn't take a genius to figure out who got to be proud fathers this time. O well just means Guess I just have to try twice as hard next time. Just this thought alone made me want to make love to her right then. To bad it's time for them to go to school and for us to go to work.**

**( Tohru )**

**Seeing the looks on Momiji, Shigure, Hatori and Aya's faces. I knew they knew that they weren't the fathers of the babies I carried this time. Knowing this I kissed them before departing for school.**

**We we half the way to school when I said Yuki, Kyo and Haru as you know I got the results back from my tests. Well the according to the tests the three of you are going to become fathers in less then four months. I was bit surprised**

**when they took turns lifting me to air before kissing me. Finally Momiji reminded them if we didn't go on soon we would be late for school.**

**( Yuki )**

**I was so happy that when Tohru told me I was going to be a father that I picked her up and spinning her in a circle kissing her before passing her to Kyo. I am so thrilled that I want to tell everyone that Tohru is going to give birth to**

**my child.**

**( Kyo )**

**I was so happy when Tohru told me I was going to be a father that I wanted to shout to sky. Instead as soon as Yuki released her I picked her up and kissed her. Then knowing Haru was waiting his turn to kiss her I passed Tohru to him.**

**I can hardly contain myself from shouting to the world right now that I am going to be a father.**

**( Haru )**

**Being told by Tohru that I was going to become a father made me so happy that as soon as Yuki and Kyo kissed her. Swept her up in to my arms and kissed her deeply. It took Momiji's reminder about school to back us apart. I can't wait to tell people that I am going to be a father.**

**( Momiji )**

**I can tell as soon as Tohru told them that they are going to become fathers that they forget everything else. Truthfully I couldn't blame them for their reactions but still we don't want to be late. So loudly I reminded them of the time passing.**

**( Tohru )**

**We were almost to school when I asked Yuki, Kyo and Haru if they had thought about baby names yet. I hadn't expected their reaction.**

**( Yuki )**

**For some reason when Tohru asked about baby names I wasn't able to prevent my self from shouting aloud Tohru is carrying my baby. Neither could Kyo and Haru. Unfortunately we had just arrived at school and a couple hundred students heard us and turned to stare us. Which made Tohru blush every time someone looked at her for the rest of**

**the day.**

**( Kyo )**

**As soon as Tohru mentioned baby names all my control broke and I shouted to world my wife is carrying my baby. Unfortunately we had just walked threw the school gates and about three hundred students turned around to stare**

**at us. Which embarrassed Tohru so much that every time someone looked at her during the day that she turned bright red.**

**( Haru )**

**Perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing to do but as soon as Tohru mentioned baby names. I found my self unable to stop myself from shouting to the world that I was going to be a father. Then I realized we had arrived at school and a couple hundred students were staring at us. Poor Tohru every time someone looked her for the rest of the day she blushed deeply.**

**( Momiji )**

**Stupid Yuki, Kyo and Haru. I wished they had stopped and thought before shouting to entire student body that they were going to be fathers. It embarrassed Tohru when people stared at them.**

**( Tohru )**

**Thankfully by the end of the day the staring died down. I didn't like having the entire student body staring at us.**

**Chapter Nine**

**( Author )**

**Another three months has passed and Tohru, Yuki and Kyo are finally graduating. Haru is appointed to the position of student body president and Momiji to student body vice president after Yuki suggests them to the student body.**

**( Tohru )**

**Thank goodness Yuki, Kyo and I are finally graduating. Soon no more dealing with the staring and gossiping. Besides even for a demi-goddess dealing with being eight months pregnant with triplets isn't easy. I am looking forward to**

**being able to focus on being a good wife and mother. Besides soon I will get to see how hot Yuki and Kyo look in their caps and gowns.**

**( Yuki )**

**I am so looking forward to seeing Tohru in her cap and gown. I bet she looks gorgeous. Of course she looks gorgeous in everything she wears. Besides by graduating Tohru, Kyo & I won't have to deal with the stares and gossip from the other students. Of course in two weeks I start college but at least I won't have to have most my classes with with the students who gossiped about us.**

**( Kyo )**

**At last we are finally graduating. I can hardly wait to start up my own martial arts school. Besides I want to see Tohru in her cap and gown. I bet she looks as pretty as a fresh picked rose. O they are starting.**

**( Author )**

**In groups of threes the students went up to receive their diplomas. Finally It was Tohru, Yuki and Kyo's turn.**

**( Tohru )**

**Taking a calming breath when they called my name. I quietly accept my diploma before walking off the stage to where my other husbands wait.**

**( Yuki )**

**I was right Tohru look gorgeous in her cap and gown. Still trying to calm my racing heart I take a deep breath and calmly accept my diploma from the school principle when they called me. Then I turned to the audience of fellow students and parents. Lifting my head so I was looking directly at them I delivered a short speech were I made it clear**

**I wanted Haru and Momiji to be the student body president and vice president. Then walked off the stage right into Tohru's arms.**

**( Kyo )**

**I have to admit after seeing how beautiful Tohru looked in her cap and gown. I was glad that Yuki received his diploma before me and had to do a speech. It gave me time to compose myself before accepting my diploma. When it was my turn I quickly accepted my diploma before walking off the stage and kissing Tohru.**

**( Author )**

**After a couple more hours of giving out diplomas and speeches the ceremony was finally winding down. When the Principle revealed that they had a special treat. The winner of this year's karaoke contest Sohma, Tohru had consented to singing a song to end the ceremonies.**

**( Tohru )**

**I know my husbands are surprised by this announcement. But I felt it was important to make a final statement before the school forever and volunteered to sing a song. Gathering my courage I step back on the stage this time wearing jeans and a t-shirt the color of my eyes. Then I begin to sing my chosen song This Is Me by Demi Lavato.**

**I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say**

**But I have this dream right inside of me**

**I'm gonna let it show, it's time**

**To let you know**

**To let you know**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm suppost to be, now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

**Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?**

**To dream about a life where you're the shining star**

**Even though it seems like it's too far away**

**I have to believe in myself, it's the only way**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm suppost to be, now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singin'**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**You're the missin' piece I need, the song inside of me**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm suppost to be, now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**You're the missin' piece I need, the song inside of me**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singin'**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

**( Shigure )**

**Wow no matter how many times I hear Tohru sing I am always stunned by the beauty of voice.**

**( Hatori )**

**She sings just like an angel.**

**( Aya )**

**My precious flower yet again reveals her beauty to the world threw her song.**

**( Yuki )**

**Just watching her sing makes my heart beat faster.**

**( Kyo )**

**She truly looks like a goddess standing on that stage singing. Her whole body seems to light from the inside when she sings.**

**( Haru )**

**How can people look at her singing like this and not know she is a demi-goddess.**

**( Momiji )**

**When Tohru sings the whole room lights up with her joy. She is so beautiful.**

**( Tohru )**

**When the finals notes died I looked at my husbands and smiled. No longer caring what the school thought I walked off the stage and kissed each one of my husbands.**

**( Author )**

**Suddenly the room bursts into applause. Even the guys fan club girls who have finally accepted defeat clap for Tohru.**

**Chapter Ten**

**( Author )**

**Tohru gives birth to 2 daughters and 1 son 3 weeks after graduation.**

**( Tohru )**

**Three weeks after graduation I woke up feeling weird. At first I didn't know what was going on. It took the spirits of my Mothers to tell me that I was in labor. Once I knew I was in labor first thing I did was called my husbands to my**

**side. Poor Yuki had already left for a early class so I had to call him in class. Still it was sweet how quickly all my husbands arrived at my side.**

**Quickly they rushed me to the local hospital. Where with the help of my mothers I gave birth to two daughters and one son in a hour.**

**Just looking at my children it was easy to see who their fathers were. They looked so much like them. They even had their coloring.**

**( Yuki )**

**Holding my daughter the first time in my arms I smiled and said I love you my precious & I love your mother very much. Then I looked at Tohru and said why don't we call her Ko-no-Hana for she is like a breath of spring.**

**( Kyo )**

**Holding my daughter for the first time I begin to softly cry and said she is so beautiful. Maybe we should call her Kishijoten for she is almost as beautiful as her mother.**

**( Haru )**

**Holding my son for the first time I knew he was going to do great things. Then holding close to my heart I suggested to Tohru we call our son Juichimen so that he would remember the importance of mercy.**

**( Tohru )**

**Smiling at my husbands I agreed to their name choices before kissing and hugging the new members of our family.**

**( Author )**

**Tohru's divine mother seeing their joy made a choice and and removed what made them mortal before filling them with divine power. Now they were divine themselves giving them endless time to be together. Then after explaining this to them and reminding them they were free to join her in the heavens when ever they wanted left for the heavens.**

**( Tohru )**

**Now truly nothing not even death will tear my family apart.**

**( Yuki )**

**Forever with Tohru and my family what could be better.**

**( Kyo )**

**Does this mean we are now Gods. O well for a eternity with Tohru and my family I will deal with anything.**

**( Haru )**

**A eternity with Tohru and my family. Nothing could be better.**

**( Momiji )**

**Forever and ever with Tohru & my family as gods this is great.**

**( Hatori )**

**An eternity with Tohru & my family. Truly life is great.**

**( Shigure )**

**Wait I won't grow wings too will I. I hope not. But even if I do it is worth it to be able spend an eternity with Tohru & my family.**

**( Aya )**

**My precious flower is now a full fledge goddess and we are now Gods. Interesting. Now I can spend an eternity with Tohru and my family without the worry of death.**

**( Author )**

**Tohru the following year gave birth to 2 more daughters and 2 more sons. The girls were named Marisha-Ten and Miyazu-Hime. The boys they named Nikko-Bosatsu and Okuni-Nushi.**

**They spent the rest of time happily together. They even manged to convince the other gods to make Tohru's best friends Arisa and Saki immortal too. Which truly completed Tohru's happiness.**


End file.
